Love Is Fleeting
by Heidnisch
Summary: Small drabble about the men of Dethklok


All Characters Belong to Small and Blacha

Nathan was the type of man who could fall in love very easily with anyone had anyone seen this side of him...but he kept that part of him hidden.  
Because he had stated before that feelings and caring werent very " metal "..but he knew they could be very " brutal "

Two failed relationships taught him much..not to give your heart away so quickly..

Deep down inside he did crave some kind of companionship but with Rebecca he was being controlled and with his fan girl..it was total obsession.  
Both he knew in his heart of hearts that it wasnt healthy...but what was healthy anyways...groupies?...fangirls?...no...it amounted to feeling empty afterwards.

Nathan felt it most at night when he would lay in his oversized bed...the lonliness...the ache...the need for a warm body with a warm heart..

Murderface hated the fact that women held power...as he called them " soul murderers "

Truth was...Murderface if given the chance could be the perfect gentleman to a lady who captivated his interest.  
Altho he didnt get the girls after a show...it left some kind of void in his heart...a longing of sorts...it made him feel like a loser.

He knew he didnt have the looks or charisma like his other band mates...but what he did have was brutal honesty.  
Sometimes he felt the pangs of jealousy when the guys would talk of their conquests...wishing to join in such conversations...to be a part of something.

But instead...he went thru the motions of pretending not to care and later he would be so hard on himself for lying to his soul.

Pickles was a easy going guy...having seen it all during his days with Snakes N Barrels...he had loved men and women equally.

In the end tho...because he gave away his heart so easily...he ended up hurt and alone...to soothe the pain...he turned to alcohol and drugs to numb him.  
Occasionally he would indulge in the pleasures of the flesh in the form of nameless groupies...but in the end...it was a hollow victory in his world of sex.

He remembered being in love once with a girl before he left for LA...a girl with eyes of blue...and a face that made men weak in the knees...  
That was before he felt cheated and jaded...when his love of the fairer sex was new and exciting...this for a long time was his drug...the high of love.

Now he just lays there alone in his room...surrounded by empty bottles and empty dreams of what couldve been...drowning in quiet despair.

Skwisgaar was loved by many women...but he didnt care for them...they only served one purpose...to get him off...and not much else.

He never put much thought into a womans wants or needs...perhaps the way his mother treated him growing up had something to do with that.  
Finding solace in his six string...he loved it like it was the perfect woman...when he played...it sang its siren song to him...it never ignored him.

One time he did contemplate what it might be like to have a one woman realtionship...he grew scared...he didnt want to lose his freedom.  
Instead he would put his love...loyalty and his utter devotion into his Explorer...and would recieve what he put into it out of it.

But there was one thing that could be said of him...when he did love a woman or women...he wasnt judgemental of looks or personality...

Toki knew what it was like to unloved and unwanted...he knew what being lonely without a friend in the world was like...it made him sad.

His heart was like a summer day...bright..warm..inviting...he wanted to share his love for everyone and he wasnt scared of it.  
Rarely would he indulge in sex with groupies because when he did...he always felt dirty and sinful...knowing this wasnt what love was about.

More than anyone in the band...he longed for marriage and children...but he never spoke of his needs outloud...just only to himself.  
He knew that one day when all the craziness of being in Dethklok was over...he would meet her and love her...and never let her go.

Toki never lost hope knowing that one day he will find someone to love him without reservation and to be his totally...completely. 


End file.
